fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheese
|levelacademy = 08 |P1 = Health - Group |N1 = Heal! |D1 = Heal! Everybody gets some candy! |P2 = Scavenge |N2 = I Like Candy! |D2 = More Fusion Matter for Cheese (and you). |P3 = Run - Self |N3 = Good Horsie! |D3 = Run Horsie, RUN! |seriesp = 1 |locationp = 1 |statusp = 1 |affiliatp = 1 |relativep = 1 |itemp = 1 |appearp = 1 |voicep = }} Cheese is an imaginary friend. He was imagined by Mac's next door neighbor, Louise. He tends to annoy everyone he comes across. He has a habit of repeating multiple words and phrases constantly. He likes chocolate milk, but is lactose intolerant. He moved into Foster's in the series finale. In FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future In the Future, Cheese, like many heroes, was nowhere to be found, hinting that Fuse might have captured or killed him. The Past In the Past, during Cheese's missions, the characters from Foster's provide the mission objectives, as Cheese's antics nearly get him killed. He believes the dangers around him to be toys. The caring of Cheese is basically dumped on the player through a couple missions. Battle of Hero's Hollow Due to a mishap with Dexter, Cheese was "dropped off" all the way from Foster's to Hero's Hollow, deep within the Darklands. Supposedly, during a battle that took place at Hero's Hollow, he disabled the shield generator for Dexter's fleet, costing them the battle against Fuse's minions, thus the resulting scrap that litters the area. Just like at Fosters, it would appear that Dexter has a strong dislike for. He was first discovered by Agent Torres, who believed him to be an alien (a possible reference to the Foster's Home episode "Cheese a Go-Go"). Bad Milk In another set of missions, the hero is tasked with bringing some chocolate milk to calm his screams and whining. Once he finally drinks the milk, it makes him ill, because of the fact that he is lactose-intolerant. He is cured by Doctor JC, who makes a remedy out of charcoal chunks and lemonade. However, the player and JC soon discover that the problem wasn't just his lactose-intolerance, but the fact that the milk was actually "spoiled" with Fusion Matter. Thus, when the remedy kicks in, vomits out the milk and it grows into his Fusion counterpart, Fusion Cheese. The creature runs off, and the hero is tasked with defeating Fusion Cheese to keep the real Cheese safe and sound. Nano Development As the war heats up, Dexter is in need of new Nanos to fight off the Fusion invaders. He points to Cheese to be a Nano template, for unknown reasons. He is transported to DexLabs Nano facility for Nano development. Once there, Lab Assistant Fassy is tasked to oversee Cheese's Nano development. He is extremely talkative and won't be quiet. While she is working with him, he spills chocolate milk on her lab coat while the development is in effect. Having the last straw, she locks him in a holding tube, claiming she only put him in there so he would shut up. Sorted Cheeses (Nano Mission) S ometime later, Mr. Herriman asks the hero for his/her help with a "problem' he is having. Cheese seems to have eaten Fusion candy and in his addle state, locked everyone out of Foster's. He requests that the hero get inside and unlock the door. The hero goes over near the Mandark's construction site and uses the launcher, as Mr. Herriman says that he saw on the roof half an hour ago. Once on the roof, the hero enters and discovers that the house is overrun by Fusion Cheese Puffs. Fearing the worst, Mr. Herriman orders the hero to quickly clear out the Fusion invaders. The hero searches the rest of the house looking for, but only finds more fusions of the yellow imaginary friend. The hero swiftly defeats the bigger Fusion Cheese Doodles. One begins to run away and the hero pursues it under Mr. Herriman's orders. The Fusion stops at the front door of the house and the hero attacks it. To his/her surprise, Fusion Cheese Doodles appear out of thin air and combined into Fusion Cheese himself, thus revealing that Fuse is trying to control Foster's for imaginary energy. The hero defeats the Fusion menace and creates a Nano. Game Changes Cheese, along with Johnny Bravo and the Unstable Nano, has a Nano version released on April 27, 2011. His Nano is also the first Nano you can get from a character in the Darklands and the only one that requires defeating several Fusions of the character to do so. Gallery Cheese images.jpg|Cheese's original design from the cartoon FF2_Cheese_Panel1.jpg|Cheese in Heroes Hallow CheeseBio.jpg|Biography page News19.png cheese_ic.jpg|Chat Icon FusionFall Cheese2D.jpg|Concept Art FusionFall Cheese3D.jpg|Model Concept Art Cheese Nano2.png|Cheese Nano Fusion Cheese Doodle.png|Fusion Cheese CheeseA.png|Message Box Icon 6475.png|In-game model 10254.png|Cheese Statue from FusionFall Heroes Trivia *One thing interesting about is that his name can be combined with other characters to form varied things: Cheese Louise, Mac and Cheese, Bloo Cheese, etc. *A running gag in both the show and other media is that he loves chocolate milk but is allergic to it. *It is unclear why Fuse has not kidnapped Cheese for Imaginary Energy with him so close to his lair, though it is possibly because of his craziness and the troubles he could cause to him. *It is hinted that Dexter is greatly annoyed by Cheese due to his stupidity, which is realistically ironic, considering that they both share the same voice actress, Candi Milo, who also voices Coco. *Cheese is one of the few nanos that, despite having their own NPC counterpart, has their nano mission given by another NPC. Other examples are Alien X, Demongo, Finn, and Rex. *According to FusionFall Retro Game Master Devan, his nano was created before the original game was released even released. *Cheese appears as a statue in the FusionFall Heroes map based on Eternal Vistas. *He is the only imaginary friend in the Darklands. Category:Characters Category:Imaginary Friends Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends NPCs‎